<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蔵不二】Fairy Wars by suki_irene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736381">【蔵不二】Fairy Wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene'>suki_irene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网王产出 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运备份</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>白石蔵ノ介/不二周助</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网王产出 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蔵不二】Fairy Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运备份</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p>不二的手指灵巧地敲打着键盘，操纵屏幕上的小人在漫天花花绿绿的弹幕中躲闪着前进。</p>
<p>一局终了，不二长舒了一口气，转向身边的人：“感觉怎么样？”</p>
<p>“眼花。”白石特别实诚地给出了感想。</p>
<p>“这一部作品还算可以了。你不习惯，难怪有这感觉。”不二失笑，“不要看小人，只看背上那个判定点。”</p>
<p>白石努力在脑内模拟了一下：“……有没有难度低点儿的，我来玩玩看？”</p>
<p>“有easy难度，但是地灵殿……”不二打开一个文件夹扫了一眼，“第一次玩的话大概永夜抄好点，不过那个在裕太的电脑上。”</p>
<p>白石思考了一下：“你之前唱的那首歌是哪一个里的？”</p>
<p>“歌？”不二愣了半晌，“啊你是说……。”</p>
<p>他点开一个子文件夹，把电脑往白石的方向推了推。</p>
<p>“妖精大战争，那首歌原曲是三面道中的BGM，加油哦~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“等等不二！这儿要怎么办啊！”</p>
<p>面对屏幕上组成一段毫无缝隙的圆弧的弹幕，白石有点慌张。</p>
<p>“冻掉。”</p>
<p>不二右手直接覆上白石的左手，按住了Z键。</p>
<p>“冻前按着蓄力，power达到30%以上才能冻，越高冰冻时间越长，冻完归零。这作不能耗命回Bomb，要冻掉一定弹幕才会增加。”</p>
<p>“原来如此……”</p>
<p>白石赶快恢复右手的移动操作。刚才一惊之下他直接松开了手，幸好不二按着他的左手冻掉了最后一批弹幕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“试起来比看着还难一些啊。”</p>
<p>“easy的弹幕不够厚，不容易成片冻掉，继续加油吧。”不二拍拍他肩以示安慰。</p>
<p>第三次的尝试止步于二面道中。白石揉了揉太阳穴，精神抖擞地准备开始第四次挑战。</p>
<p>“说起来，”他突然想到什么似的，“这小姑娘的战斗方式，是不是有点像迹部君？”</p>
<p>不二笑得把头埋进了胳膊里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>白石第一次进入三面道中的时候，屏幕上的斗志值还剩100%出头。耳熟却不完全相同的音乐响起，他努力操纵着屏幕上的小妖精四处躲闪。</p>
<p>不二突然随着BGM轻声唱了起来：</p>
<p>“ちょっとだけ惑わせたり”</p>
<p>白石手一抖，直直撞到了一排火焰弹上。</p>
<p>不二声音中带上了一丝促狭的笑意，继续唱着。</p>
<p>“たまにほらイタズラ</p>
<p>なんたって魔法はね</p>
<p>私の味方だから”</p>
<p>“我就出去一个下午，怎么周助在寝室里开演唱会了？”</p>
<p>幸村进门时刚好听到最后半句，电脑里琪露诺在白石的连续误操作之下刚好又一次斗志清零。</p>
<p>“精市，”不二朝他招手，“来看藏琳被三月精虐。”</p>
<p>“你怎么也把白石拉来玩这个了。”幸村凑到电脑边一看，不禁好笑。</p>
<p>“也？”刚被电脑虐完的人敏锐地抓了重点。</p>
<p>“之前弦一郎看到我玩，我就给了他个日亚网址。”</p>
<p>“你给了他哪部？”不二好奇。</p>
<p>“星莲船。”</p>
<p>“……多大仇啊。”</p>
<p>虽然白石听不懂两个舍友的对话，但他觉得应该在心里默默同情一下真田。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>——————————END——————————</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>感觉真甜聚聚可能会是那种靠气势打弹幕游戏的类型……</p>
<p>
  <span>然后敲坏键盘（别</span>
</p>
<p>至于幸村，他大概早就通lunatic了吧（远目</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>